We Got Married
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ikut andil peran dalam WGM special yang di perintahkan pimpinan SM? apakah itu artinya mereka akan menjadi sepasang suami istri?


**We Got Married (?) **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

Oneshoot

.

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Leeteuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang terletak di ruang Tv, ruangan terbesar yang dimiliki dorm Super Junior dan kerap kali menjadi tempat berkumpulnya seluruh member. Kedua tangannya sibuk memijit keningnya, lelah dengan aktivitasnya seharian ini.

Leeteuk hampir saja terpejam ketika dirinya mengingat tujuannya mampir ke dorm yang ditempati Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook ini. Sebelum Leeteuk pulang, Manager Hyung memanggilnya dan membicarakan soal jadwalnya dan memberdeul sebulan kedepan.

Ah, selain itu Manager Hyung juga menyampaikan pesan pimpinan SM. Pimpinan SM mengutus magnae Super Junior itu untuk mengikuti salah satu acara televisi yang diramalkan akan sukses besar.

We Got Married!

Sebenarnya acara itu sudah lama ada, hanya saja yang menjadi perbedaannya adalah Kyuhyun yang akan memilih sendiri lawan mainnya. Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. Entah seperti apa reaksi ELF terlebih Sparkyu jika mengetahui namja Februari itu akan terlibat lagi di acara yang sama.

Mereka pasti akan heboh kembali. Bisa – bisa dorm Super Junior akan menjadi sasaran amukan fangirl Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin dirinya-lah yang menjadi sasaran kebrutalan fans karena menyetujui acara itu. Leeteuk mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

"Loh, Hyung ada disini?" suara tenor eternal magnae terdengar.

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Kim Ryeowook yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatannya memandangnya heran. Tak biasanya sang leader mampir ke dorm-nya malam – malam begini. Mungkin ada berita penting atau mungkin Leeteuk sedang bertengkar dengan roommate-nya dan memutuskan untuk mengungsi ke dorm-nya.

Leeteuk mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya Leeteuk sudah sangat lelah, tapi Leeteuk harus membicarakan masalah kontrak acara itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri sampai sekarang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Mana Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Leeteuk. Dipangkunya ransel hitam miliknya serta melepas topi dan kacamata yang dikenakan olehnya. "Kyuhyun belum pulang?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, kau malah balik bertanya padaku," dengus Leeteuk.

Ryeowook terkikik. Dia tahu benar jika namja berjuluk Angel Without Wings itu sedang lelah dan tidak ingin bercanda. "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Coba kau tanya Changmin, mereka pergi bersama tadi pagi."

Leeteuk mengeluarkan Iphone putihnya dari saku celana jeans-nya. Jemarinya dengan lincah menyentuh layar touchscreen ponselnya lalu menempelkannya di telinganya.

Beberapa kali Leeteuk melakukan hal itu, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. "Si tiang listrik itu tidak menjawab telepon dariku."

"Sudah coba menghubungi Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Bocah itu bilang akan segera pulang. Tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang juga."

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan ramen? Kita bisa makan sambil menunggu Kyuhyun?" tawar Ryeowook. Leeteuk tersenyum. Dongsaeng-nya yang satu ini benar – benar perhatian padanya. Selain manis, memiliki suara yang indah, Ryeowook juga pintar memasak. Ah~ beruntungnya Yesung memiliki hati namja mungil itu.

.

"Eh, Hyung mampir ke dorm kami?" tanya Sungmin begitu melihat Leeteuk yang tengah menikmati ramen panas yang dibuatkan oleh Ryeowook. Leeteuk mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau baru pulang, Hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Tangannya beralih membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol soda dingin. "Jadwalku benar – benar padat hari ini," Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Ryeowook. Tas tangannya di letakkan di lantai, sementara Sungmin sibuk dengan sodanya.

"Hyukkie dan Kyunnie belum pulang?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"Belum."

"Tidak biasanya. Bahkan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam."

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya, dirinya sibuk dengan ramen panas yang tersaji di hadapannya. Memakannya dengan penuh semangat. Perutnya sangat lapar mengingat terakhir kali dia makan adalah tadi pagi.

Terdengar pintu dorm terbuka, tak lama kemudian masuklah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Eunhyuk di depan lift tadi. Eunhyuk yang hidungnya sensitif dengan aroma makanan langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke ruang makan. Disana mereka menemukan Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Wookie-ah, buatkan aku ramen juga," rengek Eunyuk pada Ryeowook.

"Buat saja sendiri. Aku sedang makan."

"Sungmin Hyung~" kali ini Eunhyuk merengek pada Sungmin, sambil melakukan aegyo yang mungkin saja meluluhkan hati Sungmin meski nyatanya aegya yang di lakukannya terlihat menggelikan.

"Arraseo. Kyu, kau mau juga?" Sungmin menawarkan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu lapar."

"Ya sudah," Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun menggantikan posisi Sungmin. Melihat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk yang begitu menikmati ramen mereka, Kyuhyun jadi tergoda.

"Minimi Hyung, aku juga mau~" rengekan manja di tambah aegyo gagal milik Kyuhyun tertuju pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Tadi kau bilang tidak terlalu lapar," kata Sungmin sambil memasukkan dua bungkus ramen ke dalam air mendidih.

"Itu kan tadi~ Sekarang aku lapar dan ingin mencicipi ramen buatan Minnie Hyung….."

Sungmin menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan sebungkus ramen lagi dari dalam lemari. "Gomawo Minnie Hyung~"

"Ah, kau lama sekali sih Kyu!" protes Leeteuk. Namja berlesung pipi itu sudah menyelesaikan makannya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Tentang apa, Hyung? Jadwal baru kita?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Selain itu aku diminta Manager Hyung menyampaikan pesan dari pimpinan SM."

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin tiba – tiba merasa tegang. Ada apa pimpinan SM menitipkan pesan untuk magnae mereka. Apa Kyuhyun akan di depak dari Super Junior karena bersikap kurang ajar pada Hyung – Hyungnya? Atau karna sifatnya yang kurang ajar?

"Pimpinan bilang kau akan mengikuti acara We Got Married lagi, Kyu."

"Oh," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi datar. "Lalu?"

"Kau diminta untuk memilih partner-mu sendiri?"

Sumpah demi game miliknya, Kyuhyun berseru gembira. "Benarkah? Aku bisa memilih partner-ku sendiri?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Benar kan, bocah itu akan bersemangat?

"Lalu, siapa yang akan kau pilih, Kyu? Victoria? Seohyeon? Sooyoung? Seulgi?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun memilih yeoja yang biasa – biasa saja? Standar Kyuhyun terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, memubuat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bergidik. Entah apa yang ada di dalam fikiran namja tampan itu. Yang jelas Eunhyuk menerka jika Kyuhyun tengah memilih yeoja – yeoja seksi nan bohai untuk di jadikan partner-nya di WGM.

"Siapa Kyu yang akan kau pilih?" kali ini Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada tidak sabar. Dirinya benar – benar penasaran.

"Hmmmm… Aku tidak akan memilih sembarang orang untuk menjadi partner-ku," Kyuhyun menatap satu per satu Hyungnya. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. "Dia harus cantik, perhatian, dan Sexy!"

"Dasar mesum!" Eunhyuk mencibir. Benar kan? Magnae itu memiliki standar tertentu.

"Mungkinkah Hyorin? Atau mungkin Hyuna?" tebak Ryeowook.

"Hyorin? Hyuna? Yang benar saja. Mereka belum cukup untuk masuk ke dalam kriteriaku."

"Lalu siapa?"

Rasa penasaran ketiga namja itu terpotong oleh Sungmin yang meletakkan ramen di meja makan, kemudian Sungmin bergabung dengan ketiga namja itu. Dirinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Sungmin memilih menikmati ramennya selagi masih panas.

"Yak! Kau benar – benar membuatku penasaran!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, melirik namja bertubuh gempal yang duduk di hadapannya. "Sungmin Hyung!"

"EHHHH?"

"UHUK!" Sungmin tersedak ramennya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau sudah gila? Pimpinan tidak akan menyetujuinya!" seru Leeteuk.

"Lagipula kenapa kau memilih Sungmin Hyung sementara di luar sana masih ada yeoja – yeoja berbadan sexy!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Katanya aku bebas memilih!"

"Tapi kan acara WGM untuk sepasang suami – istri!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku dan Sungmin Hyung sepasang kekasih."

"Kau dan Sungmin Hyung kan memang sengaja di pasangkan sebagai official pairing!" sela Ryeowook.

"Minnie Hyung dan aku kan –"

" –Kyunnie!" potong Sungmin cepat.

"Wae?"

Sungmin menggeleng, meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak berbicara lagi. Namun, ketiga namja itu terlanjur penasaran dengan ucapan gantung Ryeowook.

"Kyu, sebenarnya ada apa?" selidik Leeteuk.

"Ya, kurasa aku harus memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya," Kyuhyun berkedip pada Sungmin sementara namja manisnya itu melotot kesal. "Aku dan Sungmin Hyung sudah berpacaran sejak 8 tahun yang lalu."

"MWO?"

"Aish! Kalian berisik sekali."

.

.

Hari ini, sebuah gereja di dekat dorm Super Junior mendadak menjadi ramai. Kru – kru berseragam hitam, sibuk menyiapkan keperluan syuting. Ya, pimpinan SM menyetujui ide Kyuhyun yang menginginkan Sungmin untuk menjadi partnernya. Hmmm… Bukan sekedar menjadi partner, Kyuhyun akan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai teman hidupnya untuk selamanya hari ini. Kyuhyun benar – benar jenius.

Seluruh keluarga, kerabat artis, bahkan para Kyumin Shipper terlihat memenuhi aula gereja – tempat pemberkatan pernikahan dua insan sesama jenis itu. Pastor yang akan menikahkan keduanya pun tengah mendapatkan arahan dari sutradara. Untunglah sang pastor bersedia menikahkan kedua artis SM itu karena tidak mengetahui jika Sungmin adalah seorang namja.

Seluruh sudut ruangan dipenuhi warna merah muda, warna kesukaan Sungmin. Para tamu undagan-pun memakai pakaian merah muda. Sepertinya pernikahan virtual ini terlalu sempurna.

Terlihat orangtua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di meja yang sama. Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu jika kedua orangtuanya datang. Semalam Sungmin hanya menceritakan bahwa dirinya terlibat acara WGM bersama Kyuhyun dan mereka tidak perlu datang. Leeteuk-pun di daulat untuk mengantarkan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Hah~ itu kan hanya sebagai kamuflase agar Sungmin tidak curiga. Sebenarnya upacara pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan sungguhan. Appa Sungmin juga sudah bersiap di pintu masuk bersama Leeteuk dan Manager Hyung.

"Ah~ Aku jadi berdebar – debar!" Ryeowook menatap kagum pada sosok Sungmin yang benar – bernar terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna pink – putih yang dibelikan Kyuhyun kemarin malam tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kau benar – benar sangat cantik, Hyung!" puji Eunhyuk yang membuat rona merah menjalari pipi chubby Sungmin. Hari ini Sungmin benar – benar terlihat seperti putri – putri yang ada di dalam dongeng kerajaan. Benar – benar cantik. Jika saja Eunhyuk tidak mengetahui sosok cantik di hadapannya ini adalah Sungmin, mungkin Eunhyuk akan langsung melamarnya!

"Benarkah kau Sungmin Hyung? Aku bahkan meragukan penglihatanku," Kibum yang biasanya diam berseru riang. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini prince of aegyo itu akan menikah hari ini, Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya tadi pagi. Untuk itu dirinya berusaha untuk hadir di hari yang sakral ini.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu sih? Aku jadi risih," kata Sungmin berusaha menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan bucket mawar putih di tangannya.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau sudah siap? Kita akan take 5 menit lagi. Kuharap kau bersiap – siap keluar sekarang," sutradara-nim tiba – tiba saja muncul di ruang rias Sungmin.

"Ne, aku akan bersiap – siap."

.

"**Camera stand by! Kita hanya akan melakukannya satu kali dan tidak boleh ada kesalahan! Rolling and…. Action!"**

Dentingan piano terdengar merdu bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu utama tempat sang pengantin wanita berjalan menuju altar. Awalnya Leeteuk berjalan mendampingan Sungmin, namun sesampainya di ambang pintu Leeteuk menyerahkan tangan Sungmin pada Tuan Lee.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Bukankah orangtuanya tidak hadir?

"Kenapa terkejut? Kau harusnya senang Appa datang dan mengantarmu sampai ke depan altar," bisik Tuan Lee.

"W-Wae, Appa? Kenapa Appa bisa disini?" suara Sungmin bergetar. Sangat takut jika Tuan Lee kecewa dengan penampilan putra sulungnya. Bagaimana bisa putra sulung keluarga Lee yang terhormat memakai gaun pengantin begini?

"Tersenyumlah, nak. Kau tidak mau mengacaukannya kan?" Tuan Lee mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam – dalam lalu tersenyum dengan manis.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada namja tampan yang sudah menunggunya di depan altar bersama pastor yang akan menikahkan mereka. Sungmin terperangah. Benarkah di depan sana itu Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun sang magnae evil yang sangat dicintainya itu? Ah, ini bahkan lebih indah dari sekedar mimpi.

Sungmin merasa seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya. Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat gugup, tapi Sungmin harus profesional dalam menjalankan syuting ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kuserahkan anak tercintaku padamu. Jagalah dia seperti aku menjaganya, rawatlah dia seperti aku merawatnya, cintai dia seperti aku mencintainya dan jangan pernah kau tinggalkan dia seperti aku yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya," ucapan Tuan Lee membuat Sungmin ingin menangis.

Hey, ini lebih dari cukup untuk disebut syuting. Rasanya Tuan Lee benar – benar melepaskannya untuk diserahkan pada Putra bungsu dari keluarga Cho itu.

Tuan Cho beralih pada Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin, anakku tersayang. Appa sekarang melepaskanmu untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Jagalah dia seperti kau menjagaku. Cintai dia seperti kau mencintaiku. Janganlah kau meninggalkan dia seperti kau yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Appa."

Air mata Sungmin yang sedari tadi di tahannya menetes. Tuan Lee benar – benar lancar mengucapkan semua itu. Bahkan sepertinya Tuan Lee memiliki bakat untuk menjadi aktor seperti putranya.

Jemari Tuan Lee bergerak untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Sungmin dengan hati – hati, takut merusak make-up Sungmin. "Jangan menangis, nak. Ini adalah hari bahagiamu," bisik Tuan Lee sebelum menatap ke arah pastor dan mengangguk padanya.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya pastor kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Lee Sungmin? Berada disisinya dalam suka dan duka serta dalam keadaan susah dan senang?"

"Bersedia!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lantang.

"Dan Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Lee Sungmin? Berada disisinya dalam suka dan duka serta dalam keadaan susah dan senang?"

"Bersedia," Sungmin menjawab dengan lembut namun mantap.

"Dengan ini kalian sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami – istri. Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan cium istrimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ditatapnya dengan lembut istrinya yang cantik ini. "Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, mencintaimu, dan setia disisimu sampai aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Saranghae Cho Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup bibir bershape M milik Sungmin.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah!" panggil manager Hyung saat Kyuhyun menggandeng jemari Sungmin untuk menemui keluarga mereka. Manager Hyung menghampiri Sungmin bersama pimpinan SM untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, Sungmin-ssi," pimpinan SM tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Sebelumnya kuucapkan selamat pada kalian," Pimpinan SM menjabat tangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne," meskipun bingung Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan marah padaku," ucap pimpinan SM dengan wajah bersalah. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun-ssi datang menemuiku. Dia memohon bantuan padaku. Kurasa, dia adalah satu – satunya pemuda yang benar – benar berani menemuiku untuk meminta bantuanku."

Pimpinan SM menatap wajah Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak namja tampan itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Dia memintaku untuk menikahkan dirinya denganmu. Entah bagaimaa caranya. Yah~ kufikir tidak ada salahnya membantunya. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun-ssi dan dirimu sudah bekerja keras."

Sungmin awalnya bingung dengan alur pembicaraan ini. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Pimpinan SM.

"Aku meminta Manager kalian untuk menyampaikan padamu mengenai acara WGM ini. Untunglah manager kalian mau bekerja sama denganku. Hahaha."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "M-Maksud anda –"

"Kami berkamuflase dibalik nama WGM. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kalian dan yah~ kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami – istri sekarang. Mianhamnida aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun. Tapi jadwal kalian sudah ku batalkan untuk 2 minggu ini. Kalian bisa berbulan madu kemanapun selama 2 minggu itu."

"Jadi aku –"

Manager Hyung menepuk pundak Sungmin. "Mianhae, karena aku membohongimu dan Leeteuk. Leeteuk sudah kuberitahu dan dia menyetujuinya. Kyuhyun juga sudah memberitahu semuanya pada keluargamu. Dan Pimpinan memberitahukan semuanya pada seluruh artis SM."

"MWO?"

"Sekali lagi, saengil untuk kalian. Ah, waktuku sudah habis. Aku pamit. Kyuhyun-ssi jagalah Sungmin-ssi dengan baik, ne?" kemudian Pimpinan pergi diikuti dengan Manager Hyung.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Jadi kau –"

"Mianhae, baby. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini, Kyu! Jangan – jangan, Hyukkie dan Ryeowook sudah tahu waktu Leeteuk memberitahumu tentang acara ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku memberitahu Eunhyuk Hyung dan Wookie tepat setelah pimpinan bersedia membantuku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf baby."

Sungmin melotot kesal. "Lalu hanya aku yang tidak tahu dengan rencana ini?"

"Kau dan Pastor yang menikahkan kita tepatnya, baby."

"Kau memang licik!"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Aish!"

"Hahahaa…"

Sungmin mencubit perut Kyuhyun. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan untukmu nanti! Tapi, gomawo karena aku bisa beristirahat selama 2 minggu ini."

"Siapa bilang kau akan beristirahat?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Sungmin. "2 minggu ini kita akan bekerja keras, baby. Di ranjang pengantin kita," Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dan membuat Sungmin bergedik ngeri.

Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "ANDWAEEEE!"

"Hahahaha! Bersiaplah Minnie Bunny Baby Hyung~"

**END**


End file.
